The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of hardy Dianthus, commonly known as Garden Pink, which is grown for use as a flowering plant for pots and containers and for planting in the garden and landscape. The new cultivar is known botanically as Dianthus x allwoodii hort. and will be referred to hereinafter by the cultivar name ‘WP15 PIE45’.
‘WP15 PIE45’ was selected from the open pollination of a group of unnamed and unreleased seedlings of Dianthus in the group Dianthus x allwoodii hort. which is characterized by large single flowers. ‘WP15 PIE45’ is the product of a long-term breeding program conducted in a cultivated area of Houndspool, Dawlish, Devon, United Kingdom. ‘WP15 PIE45’ was selected in 2012 for its large single flowers with an apricot-khaki colored eye delimited by a bright red-orange line, deep fimbriated petal edges, medium sweet fragrance and glaucous blue-green foliage.
Asexual reproduction of ‘WP15 PIE45’ was first accomplished in 2012 in a cultivated area of Houndspool, United Kingdom using the propagation method of shoot cuttings. ‘WP15 PIE45’ has been determined to be stable and reproduces true to type in successive generations of asexual propagation.